Benutzer Diskussion:Zeist Antilles
Hallo Zeist Antilles! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Zeist Antilles!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Well my English is not pretty good, but I'm glad to welcome you in Jedipedia Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Jango 11:55, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) ---- ein herzliches willkommen auch von mir. Möge die Macht mit dir sein. Boba 12:00, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Sorry dude, I didn't know that you are english. So again. I'm happy to welcome you here in the Jedipedia. May the Force be with you. I hope you enjoy it here. Boba 12:05, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) Jedi-Enklave Hallo Zeist Antilles, uns ist aufgefallen, dass du unseren Artikel Jedi-Enklave 1:1 ins spanische SW-Wiki übertragen hast: http://es.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Enclave_Jedi Wir sind der Meinung, dass sich das auf das spanische SW-Wiki nachteilig auswirkt und möchten dich bitten, den Artikel dort umzuschreiben und zukünftig keine Artikel mehr von uns zu kopieren. Gruß Premia Admin 17:56, 5. Mai 2007 (CEST) *Hello Premia. ¿Why do you think that?--Zeist Antilles 18:51, 5. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Hello Zeist, it's a huge disadvantage for a wiki to have articles from another wiki copied. If you keep doing so, the Spanish wiki runs the risk of becoming a clone site of Jedipedia. Best regards, Premia Admin 19:06, 5. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::It is not a 100% translation, I choosed what I want to write and the way to express it and I worked very hard to write it, plus other information. I don´t find anything wrong doing that. We are talking about the same story, no matter in wich language is expressed is all the same. Other users may improve or change it, till then, there is a nice article from another good article and people can read it and know about it, it is usefull. Congratulations for Jedipedia. --Zeist Antilles 20:55, 5. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Thank you for leaving a note to your discussion page and linking our article in your sources. All the best for the Spanish Star Wars wiki and good cooperation. Premia Admin 22:27, 6. Mai 2007 (CEST)